


sophistry

by kvrosawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Dom/sub, Guro, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Other, Vampirism, dom/sub dynamics, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: a blood painter finds his artistry well-received by none other than a vampire who demands he become his companion





	sophistry

lengths of his fingers—are imbrued rubescent in pigment. the contours of his knuckles atrophied the same position all day as he holds his paintbrush with the intention to construct such an influential project. synthetic ligaments immerse in insipid and diluted waters, still ephemeral an carmine.

he’s nowhere finished, he thinks to himself. there’s nothing on the canvas that impassions him, permeates through the the air–a heady scent that tempts his anxiety and jeers his equilibrium. he’s sick from bloodloss. lightheaded. his skin dampening with sweat.

sharp cuspids scrape against his skin— patience begets understanding and both were hurriedly waning. In spite of his overt repulsion, he feels a shiver tease up his spine. callem’s head cants upwards, irked from the caprice behavior. the familiar diversity of mixed signals. “you sure you’re this wet from the rain, and not just for me?” he voices uneasily, it’s meant as an attempt to lighten the situation, an attempt at detrimental humor.

the vampire hums in response, and he feels it against his skin—low and considerate.

“you’ve time to think up quips but not time to work..” the eminent bite becomes a little less harmless and a little more just that. _eminent_. “I don’t like these,” callem could hear the disdain heralding the vampire’s cadence. “they are in the way.”

“they’re bandaids.” he said simply. “and they help me not _bleed to death_.”


End file.
